1. Technical Field
This invention relates to outdoor post protectors and, more particularly, to a detachable protective cover for shielding a fence post from foreign elements.
2. Prior Art
Much of the residential and commercial property in this country uses fencing to provide privacy and/or define property lines. While the fencing itself is relatively maintenance-free, vegetation abutting such fencing, particularly lawns, requires regular and frequent maintenance in the form of trimming.
Many forms of fencing, particularly privacy fencing which uses square wooden fence posts, have corners between the fence posts and the fencing where vegetation can grow and attempts to trim around these posts often results in damage to the posts and/or to the trimmer's monofilament line. Sharp corners on square fence posts are particularly damaging to monofilament line and may even sever the line. This drastically reduces the useful life of a standard line supply for such a trimmer. In addition to the waste of monofilament, this results in a waste of time while the monofilament supply is replaced and the trimmer is rethreaded.
Furthermore, exposure to rain, snow, and extreme temperatures may cause the wooden posts to swell, shrink, crack, or warp. The physical deformities caused be environmental factors can result in the need for the fence to be replaced. These conditions thus result in extra maintenance that must be expended on a fence in order to keep the fence sturdy and functional.
Accordingly, a need remains for a fence post protecting apparatus to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a protective cover that is easy to install, durable, cost effective and effectively provides fence post protection from yard tools. The apparatus will also enhance the appearance of posts that have been previously damaged.